


Always

by livsoulsecrets



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livsoulsecrets/pseuds/livsoulsecrets
Summary: “I was always looking at you.”
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fictober20





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, wrote this short bit based on the prompt “that’s impressive” from Fictober20, hope you enjoy it!

— Okay, I gotta admit: that was impressive. — Nico said, her voice hoarse. Karolina laughs, gently putting her down. They are at the rooftop of their apartment building and the sky is full of stars that look even more beautiful after what they just did.  
Karolina used her powers to lift the two of them up in the sky, taking Nico into a fly all over LA for the first time.   
— Told you it would be amazing! — Karolina uttered, satisfied with herself.  
— It really was. — Nico answered, putting her arms around Karolina’s waist. Her girlfriend moved to lay a hand on her cheek, softly caressing it. — I can’t believe I didn’t let you take me to fly with you before.  
— You are really stubborn when you want to. — Nico nods, knowing it’s true. — But, better late than never.   
— That seems to be our motto. — Nico jokes, making Karolina laugh.  
— More like it is yours. — Kare provoked, Nico bowing her head in surprise. — I knew I liked you even when we were kids. You are the one who never noticed it.   
— It’s not like you told me. — Nico nudges. — How could I know?  
— Of course I didn’t! I was terrified. I thought you would never like me back. — Karolina explained, her cheeks blushing with the memory.  
— I would be insane not to. — Nico whispers in Karolina’s ear, before resting her head in her shoulder. — It’s impossible not to love you.   
— Well, for me, it was impossible not to love you too. — Karolina answers, kissing Nico’s hair. — Ever since I met you.  
— That long? — Nico gasps, surprised.   
— Of course. — Karolina giggles. — I didn’t know it. But there were signs. I would follow you anywhere, no matter what you did. It used to annoy the hell out of you. Every time you came over for dinner, I wouldn’t leave you alone for a second. Gert would get so angry with me because I would never play with her, but I didn't care… I was always looking at you.   
— I wish I had realized it sooner. We could have had so much more time. — Nico takes a strand of Karolina’s hair between her fingers and plays with it.   
— I think we happened when we were supposed to. We were not ready before. — Karolina ponders, her hands tightening around Nico. — I mean, I could have lived without the whole Alex fiasco…   
Nico can’t contain her laugh, remembering how confused their teenage years were.  
— Don’t forget the Chase drama too.  
— God, don’t remind me of that. — Karolina closes her eyes, a bit embarrassed.  
— Still, I think you are right. That was our moment. It was crazy, like, super insane. But somehow it made sense. I wouldn’t have been able to handle all that happened to us without you. — Nico confesses.  
— Trust me, I get it. I would have gone mad if I didn’t have you back then. — Karolina agrees, making Nico step away for a moment to properly look at her.  
— There’s just something on my mind… I believe you said something about always looking at me? Don’t you ever get tired? — Nico questions, tilting her head. It’s insane for her to think Kare has loved her for so long, without ever doubting it.  
— Never. — Karolina immediately denies. — I can always find something new to fall in love with. — Nico is left speechless, wondering how this girl knows just the right thing to say to dismantle her.  
— You-   
She stops, heart beating wild in her chest and cheeks flushed red even after all those years. No words come to her. They almost never do, when Karolina says things like this, as if they are a matter of fact, as if they don’t reach inside Nico’s heart and twist it all over.   
So, she doesn’t say anything. And that’s okay, Karolina knows she has always been more of a woman of action rather than words.  
Instead, she holds Karolina’s face in her hands and brings their lips together. She drags her hands through Karolina’s slim back, traces the curve of her neck with her lips, feels Karolina messing her hair. Nico hopes Kare understands what she’s trying to convey with every touch: I love you, she thinks, I love your light and your body and your laugh and your soul.   
— I love you too. — Karolina whispers when they break apart. Nico smiles.   
Of course she gets Nico. She always does.


End file.
